Complicated
by lulu-sama
Summary: My first fic postponed sorry. Hope you like this one!!


__

A/n –Sorry for postponing my first fic- I'll see if I can sort it out-I just don't feel confident with it, I cant see where its going… hopefully somewhere!! Thanx for the great reviews on it though, and I will try to remember to spell check and not have lost capitals! *lol * . Now this fic is planned better and have great ideas – I just couldn't wait to start it!

You all know that Mon goes ultrasonic when annoyed? Well apparently I do exactly the same –without thinking of Friends! *lol *

Becca I'm sorry I didn't say this was me sooner I was gonna tell you –once this was up!- Oh and Sara the second will do just fine or Sara 2nd or Sara or Sara x2 !! *LOL*

Reviews WILL be appreciated and so will ideas… although I know what I am doing this time –they might just help!

All you need to know is its not completely 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' accurate –well only with the times of dates and all! Set before Mon and Chan's first time. You catch on soon.

PLEASE ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer- I'd like to say that I own well nothing or no one –yet! * Ha ha ha! * I will own something in this fic sometime….. I suppose you could say I own the story line! But meanwhile the characters still belong to Kevin Bright, Marta Kaufman and David Crane. Oh and I don't own 'Complicated' by Avril Lavigne.

No wait! –I do own Ross' 'Breeding monkeys with love' book ! Woo-hoo -I own something!

****

*******Complicated********

Chapter 1- If only

'Hey Mon. You alright?' Chandler asked as he walked into her apartment.

Mon didn't answer but looked longingly into Chandlers eyes. If only it was ok. If only they were together, but no it would be too hard. Too complicated for real feelings. If only it wasn't. 

Chandler noticed the sad and the unusual quiet Monica. She was usually happy, load and bubbly. 'Is it…..?' Chandler swallowed hard and tried not to think of what Monica and himself could have. He too felt a secret vibe. This secret love between them was obviously there but never talked of. He knew too it would be way to complicated but couldn't stop his feelings.' Is it him?'

Monica nodded slowly. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She managed to sob 'It's happen …happened again.' With that she burst into tears and flopped back onto the sofa.

'Oh, Mon,' Chandler said softly as he rushed over and gently lifted up her head so he could sit down beside her. He let her rest her head in his lap and holding her close he rocked her. 

Chandler knew what had happened. Monica had been dumped again. He felt so sorry for her. Why did she not find her prince when that's what she wanted most? She always went for the wrong man. Something inside Chandler felt like saying what about me? I can be your prince! I love you. We would be perfect together. But he couldn't. She was his best friend, he couldn't go further. Especially now –she badly needed a friend. All he could do was be there for her.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

****A Week Later ****

****In central Perk ****

'He was nothing at all – I didn't really care for him, he was unhygienic, the sex wasn't good and he never let me win! He was just another useless jerk!!' Monica laughed.

'Yeah, Mon you are sooo much better than that!' Phoebe added – emphasizing the 'soooo'.

'I just hope I'm not alone forever!'

'Oh no Mon, you won't be!'

'Get a new man, you'll be closer to finding Mr. right!' Rachel agreed' Oh go on Mon you deserve it!'

'What I deserve another Pete?' Monica asked surprised. She really wanted to call out for Chandler, her heart hurt. She felt she needed Chandlers opinion or permission to date another guy. It felt wrong dating someone else. Without letting them answer she asked ' Where's Chandler?'

Ross looked up from his copy of 'Breeding your monkeys with love' and answered 'Yeah I think he's on a date' Monica's heart dropped and she froze with jealousy. She felt he had betrayed her.

'Date? Date?' Mon asked ultrasonically.

'Mon what's wrong with Chandler having a date?' Phoebe asked sensing Monica's Jealousy.

'Uh…erm ..nothing we just had plans today' Monica lied, 'Gotta go' She added as she grabbed her coat and ran out of Central Perk .

__

When you become  
Somebody else around everyone else  
Watchin' your back, like you can't relax  
Tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated  
I see the way you're  
Actin' like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated  
And life's like this, you  
You fall, and you crawl, and you break  
And you take what you get  
And you turn it into honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you flaking  
No, no, no  


Complicated by Avril Lavigne

A/n Im not very sure that 'complicated' fits this story but still they are hiding from their true feelings and pretending to be someone they're not. Sorry for this chapter being so short. I hope you enjoyed it!!

Please review 

*Sara *


End file.
